


First Ball

by Christopher_Spielberg_Productions



Series: Romance Anthology [3]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Dresses, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Meant To Be, Romance, Tuxedos, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christopher_Spielberg_Productions/pseuds/Christopher_Spielberg_Productions
Summary: It was Kuoh Academy's first royal ball. As everyone formally attended the occasion and took part, Asia and Xenovia spend the romantic time together. But when Asia sees Xenovia as a princely figure, and Xenovia seeing her as a princess, their confession, as well as a mishap in the ball, leads to intimate circumstances.
Relationships: Himejima Akeno/Toujou Koneko, Kiba Yuuto/Shidou Irina, Rias Gremory/Hyoudou Issei, Xenovia Quarta/Asia Argento
Series: Romance Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1089822





	First Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first High School DxD Hero story, and is a Romance AU. This fanfic focuses on Xenovia x Asia (while Issei x Rias is canon in this story), which in this universe there will be no harem (other relationships than Issei x Rias are non-canon in this AU). It is also similar to my other romance stories, First Love (Sinon x Leafa; Sword Art Online), First Date (Pina x Lelei; Gate), and First Kiss (Tsugumi x Chitoge; Nisekoi). Elements include romance (like Cinderella), a fluffy feeling which will make you feel butterflies in the stomach with loads of heartwarming love, and some examples of yuri. Rated T (for intimacy/intense sexuality). Working title is Enchantment. (My OC cameo in this story is a magical and popular smooth jazz singer named Lionel Melodyheart.) Enjoy! I don't own anything.

The evening was magical.

A royal ball was happening at the Kuoh Academy that night, and everyone was formally getting ready, almost as if it was starting to feel a lot like a fairytale.

Issei Hyodo and Rias Gremory have already asked each other out for the ball, Koneko Toujou and Akeno Himejima had also asked each other, and both Yuto Kiba and Irina Shido were in a relationship so they definitely planned to go to the ball.

One of those people in particular that are getting ready for the ball was Asia Argento. She was putting on a beautiful blue crystal-clear dress that her friends helped make, and donned a white diamond crown. She hoped to look the prettiest at the ball, as well as for her friends.

Another, was Xenovia Quarta. She was having trouble finding the perfect dress to wear at the ball, but Rossweisse was there to help with choosing the outfit. Well, Xenovia does have a masculine touch to her femininity, but she had difficulty whether to wear a dress or not, or what to choose for the ball. Fortunately, Rossweisse recommended a special outfit for the occasion to which Xenovia agrees to wear.

The ball has started. A lot of people came with casual and exquisite outfits prepared for the special event.

As Asia came down the stairs, she was happy that everyone had come to this royal Kuoh Academy ball, elegantly and politely. The beautiful blue crystalline dress she wore catches everyone's attention, some cheering for Asia, including Rias and Issei.

The blonde girl talked to her friends for a good couple minutes, having drinks together and listening to the wonderful songs the musicians are performing (including my cameo as a jazzy singer named Lionel Melodyheart, vocalizing).

As she listened to a beautiful song by the musicians, her heart skipped a beat.

She felt breathless.

It was when she saw someone come down the steps too that enchanted her night.

It was Xenovia, who was wearing a black formal tuxedo. She had decided to wear it instead of what dress she would've wore for the special occasion.

In this fairytale-esque night, Asia was like a beautiful princess, while Xenovia was the prince charming.

While Xenovia was coming down, Asia was slowly walking towards the front of the stairway to meet with her while everyone's attention was spun again, interested in what was happening until they go about what they're doing in the lovely ball.

"Hi, Asia. Nice ball we're having tonight. Your dress looks so cute for this occasion.", Xenovia greeted her best friend.

Asia replied, "It does? W-why thank you, Xenovia. Your tuxedo looks...", blushing at the sight of her tuxedo, hesitating.

"What is it?", asked Xenovia without worry.

Her friend said, "...great. You look great."

"I couldn't find a perfect dress to wear and because I was running out of time, Rossweisse helped me with suggesting a tuxedo for the night only, so I decided to wear it as a last resort.", excused Xenovia.

Asia replies, "Wonderful. So...do you like the ball here?"

"Yes. Looks magically elegant. Even the people coming here are dressed perfectly."

"It does. The music sounds brilliantly passionate. Thankfully the singer, the famous Lionel Melodyheart, is here for some entertainment. Some say he's an enchanter."

"Does the eternal night count?"

Hearing Xenovia say this had made Asia's heart flutter. The two then slowly blush red as the blonde decided after several moments, "I'll go get us some punch."

"Sure thing.", replied Xenovia, who goes with Asia to get some refreshments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many minutes have passed as the ball continues throughout the evening.

Lionel Melodyheart taps on the microphone, getting everyone's attention, as he made a toast to the ball while he and his band was on a circular stage by a corner of the ballroom.

"I would love to thank all of you for inviting me and my band here for this exquisite ball here at Kuoh Academy, now without further ado, here's a little song I like to call... Stars in the Moonlight.", Melodyheart said solemnly, before the band starts an smooth jazz instrumental.

Xenovia and Asia blushed to the melody as the two hold hands when listening to it.

"May I have this dance?", they both asked, before blushing even more when realizing they both said it.

Asia apologizes, "Sorry...it's like this is the perfect time to spend this night for you."

"Is it? I think it's the perfect time too.", answered Xenovia.

The blonde girl responded, "What?"

"The way you look, you're like a princess in a fairytale.", the blue-haired girl pointed out, "Plus seeing you makes me happy for every moment when you're here."

Asia also says, "Really? You make me happy too when you're here. The tux makes you look like a prince charming."

"It does...? Well-", Xenovia compliments to her.

The two doesn't respond as they smile, leaning over closer and closer...

But the moment was interrupted when the song was about to start, prompting both Xenovia and Asia, as well as Issei and Rias, Yuto and Irina, Koneko and Akeno, and the rest of the guests, to dance passionately, as Lionel sang an original song.

As Lionel vocalizes, everyone continues dancing romantically, no matter even if some pairs are the same gender or not, including Xenovia and Asia.

"I love this song so much. This is like a wonderful dream come true...", Asia said, embracing Xenovia lovingly, the latter first became startled, then after a few moments, she calms, and decided to go with the flow, embracing her back whilst dancing as the song goes on.

Soon during the end of the song's bridge, Xenovia and Asia were embracing each other in the lovely dance, as the latter asked, "Uh, Xenovia? Would you mind if we go outside for a bit?"

"Sure thing, Asia.", Xenovia answered, the two stopped dancing as Xenovia takes Asia's hand and led her outside, unknowingly leaving the door open.

Outside on the balcony, the two watched the stars above and the bright full moon, majestically on this perfect night. It was definitely their first ball together.

Xenovia commented, "Never thought the stars and moon shined very bright. The song we heard and danced to was magical."

"It is.", heartwarmingly stated Asia, "You know...now, there is something I wanted to tell you since I've first laid my eyes on you..."

The blue haired girl answered back, "I too have something to confess. I'm happy to say it, and I'm glad to hear it.", as the two girls do the inevitable and confessed in unison to each other;

"...I love you."

Saying this at the same time, they gasp quietly as a spark for both romance and realization.

In the first ball they ever had, they knew there would be an opportunity to know how much they love each other.

There always would be. And just now was their chance.

They were two good devils in love.

"You love me? Because to me...you're like a beautiful princess from a fairytale. Your hair is as golden as real gold that I love, and it's soft as silk. You're the most cutest girl I've ever met...and I want to have an affair with you.", Xenovia confessingly said, romantically.

Asia confessed, "And you're like an elegant prince, a knight in shining armor in a fairytale. You care for me than anybody else. You protect me sometimes from dangers I've never faced. You're the most charming I've ever met too...", before crying as several tears fall down from her face, "But...Issei is with Rias... I was his fiancee..."

"Don't cry... I was his too.", Xenovia cheered up, wiping the tears from her eyes, "But no matter what happens...we'll always have each other.", smiling, "Everything's gonna be fine.", thus making Asia smile for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back inside, Issei and Rias were dancing to the last instrumental part of Melodyheart's song he is singing, as the former asks his girlfriend, "I wonder what Xenovia and Asia are doing."

"They're at the balcony outside. Talking things out.", Rias theorized.

Koneko and Akeno were dancing near them, the two were saying, "Do you think those two are in love?"

"What? Please. That's nonsense.", Yuto said as he was dancing with Irina.

Irina told them, "Could be true they might be in love."

"Not sure, but it could happen.", Issei stated, before the jazzy song ends and everyone stops dancing, applauding to me and my band.

Lionel congratulate the guests in the ball when finishing his musical performance, as he reaches into my pocket saying, "Thank you! Hope you have an amazing night so far!", before he pulls out a strange magical crystalline dust from my pocket, saying, "I hope one of you couples have a lovely night. And it'll be all thanks to my special magic love dust.", putting the dust near his mouth as he said quietly, "Love is eternal."

Melodyheart then blows the magical love dust, the stream of magic blowing off in mid-air like a freed dove. It however moved away from either one of the couples (including Issei and Rias, Koneko and Akeno and Yuto and Irina) in the crowd, the stream of magic love dust starting to drift off outside through the door that Xenovia and Asia left open accidentally.

"Where's the dust going?", Lionel said, going to Issei, Rias and the others.

Rias said, "It seems like it's heading towards Xenovia and Asia."

"Lionel Melodyheart, sir, what happens when they get affected by the dust?", Issei questioned him.

Melodyheart answered, "Basically, it's just a love enhancer, like how you flavor sparkling water, add special features, or modify stuff and such? It's similar. And it's the only portion I had tonight."

"Are you sure? Because I don't like this. I got a feeling something's gonna happen.", Koneko and Akeno suppose.

Lionel said, "Don't worry. It will wear off in the morning. It's not like it's gonna turn extremely erotic and explicit or anything, but just as I may call it...an enchantment.", closing the door the two girls left open as he shook his head, "We'll just wait and see. Hopefully it can't get TOO complicated...right?"

Outside, the trace of love dust was coming towards Xenovia and Asia while the two doesn't notice, who are busy looking at each other and leaning closer and closer...

By the time the magical dust reaches them and dissipates without them noticing, Xenovia and Asia, for the first time at their first ball together, they finally have their first kiss.

While they kissed, Issei, Rias, Irina, Koneko, Akeno and Yuto, as well as everyone else back in the academy ballroom, were happy for them, with some smiling. Still, the two never were interrupted anyway.

But as the night continued, so did Xenovia and Asia's intensifying love for each other.

Their kiss started to become deeper and deeper. Xenovia puts her arms around Asia's waist and the other girl rests her arms around her lover's shoulders.

Inside, everyone stops cheering abruptly before Melodyheart said whilst Issei's, Rias', and everyone else's jaws drop, "Okay, I don't think that isnt like the past times I used it. I knew I shouldn't have used too much powered strawberry seeds, rose petals and cinnamon sugar.", excusing, "It isn't my fault, obviously though. I was sort of distracted and hard at work at the time."

"I love you...my dear, dear prince.", Asia swooned lovingly as Xenovia kisses Asia's neck vigorously back outside at the balcony, making her moan.

Xenovia pleaded, "My sweet princess...please moan for me.", lustfully said the masculine-like girl, kissing her.

The blonde said in-between kisses, "Make...love to me...please..."

Back inside, Issei said, "And now, I believe they're about to wanna go inside this moment..."

"I somehow doubt it...", Rias unfazed.

Lionel said to everyone, "Okay, everyone. Prepare to open the doors. Make a opening for them so they won't bump into someone.", as two miscellaneous guests help open the door for the couple as they watch the two, with Xenovia carrying Asia while they kissed, quickly move inside with the party guests making a path for them, all in which the couple wasn't distracted for one bit.

The two stumble onto the stairway without any response or painful reaction, as Asia and Xenovia's kiss deepened.

Everyone else couldn't help watch the two lovers go at it as the two manage to move up the stairs and even made it to Asia's room door, opening the door, going in and shutting the door at once whilst still kissing.

Hearing the intimate loud noises far from the ballroom, Rias nonplussed to Issei; "What was that all about?"

Issei said, "It's love. I don't blame anyone. Just let them have their time. We can have ours."

"Okay, everyone. Continue the ball.", said Melodyheart as most of the guests resume spending the lovely times at the ball.

At the same time, Issei asked Rias, "Care to dance?", as Rias takes his hand, as the couple as well as their other friends (excluding Xenovia and Asia at the time), with all others continuing to waltz the night away.

Lionel comes back to the circular stage at the corner as he said, "Now, for some smooth jazz to light up the night!", signaling his band to continue the smooth jazz that was interrupted earlier but had enchanted the people in the ball ever since it started, finishing up his rhyme, "Give it up for our romantic couples that shine so bright!"

And so, everyone continued their waltzs and dances, through the most passionate night they ever knew, spending all the romantic time they had left in the ball.

The evening was magical.


End file.
